2030 Olympics
The 2030 Olympics were the second to be hosted by Six Lasers. The rules are here. Medal Count In progress. So far, after the Air Race, Artillery Range, and Autobot/Junkion FFA: Schedule All events start at 7:30 EST, barring something unusual happening. August 9: Opening August 10: Air Race August 13: Artillery Range (replacing javelin, at Hazard's behest) August 15: Autobot/Junkion Free-For-All August 17: Decepticon Free-For-All August 19: Demolition Derby August 20: EDC Free-For-All August 22: Foot Race August 24: Igyak Riding August 26: Land Race August 27: Sharpshooting August 29: Space Race August 31: Finale Event Logs This area is reserved for /official/ events only, ie any event where official Olympic medals are handed out. They should be entered in the following format: Sample log name: Event Name - A brief, perhaps hilarious summary of the event! Gold: Winner! Silver: Almost Winner! Bronze: Miss Congeniality! Air Race 2030: Air Race - With vast plains and wide open skies, Cheyne is perfect for an air race. The tumbleweeds falling from the sky maybe aren't so great, though. Gold: Photon! Silver: Fleet! Bronze: Jayson Redfield! Artillery 2030 Artillery Range - Gunfire explodes over the lava-fields of Thrull! Who can shoot the farthest and at what angle? Gold: Bandit! Silver: Rampage! Bronze: Redshift! Log Coming: Autobog/Junkion FFA - Things heat up on the ice planet and long running grudges come to the forefront as the Autobots and Junkion slug it out on Nepsa! Gold: Outrun! Silver: Sunstreaker! Bronze: Grimlock! Log Coming:' Decepticon FFA '- It's a pool party for the Decepticons at the oceanside town of Pequod, where they settle their differences in the most explosive manner possible! Gold: Galvatron! Silver: Blueshift! Bronze: Hook! Gladiatorial Competition Logs coming soon. Round 1 Lightweight Matchups: Keeper VS Crosscheck * Victor: Keeper (log) Kurtz Weiss VS Fairway * Victor: Kurtz Weiss Nightbeat VS Barkida * Victor: Barkida Nate Briar VS Vigil * Victor: Vigil (log) Middleweight Matchups: Weirdwolf VS Fleet * Victor: Weirdwolf Swoop VS Blot * Victor: Swoop Excise VS Blueshift * Victor: Blueshift Fulcrum VS Crash *''Victor: Fulcrum (log)'' Heavyweight Matchups: Catechism VS Scourge * Victor: Catechism (log) Slag VS Hot Spot * Victor: Slag '' Snapdragon VS ''Broadside *''Victor: Broadside'' (log) Avalanche VS Kup * Victor: Kup Super-Heavyweight Matchups: Fortress Maximus VS Rodimus Prime * Victor: Rodimus Prime (log) Galvatron VS Sky Lynx * Victor: Galvatron Scorponok VS Grimlock * Victor: Scorponok Round 2 Lightweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Keeper VS Kurtz Weiss Barkida VS Vigil Bronze Bracket: Crosscheck VS Fairway Nightbeat VS Nate Briar For Lightweight Gladiatorial, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Middleweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Weirdwolf VS Swoop Blueshift VS Fulcrum *''Victor: Blueshift'' Bronze Bracket: Fleet VS Blot Excise VS Crash * Victor: Crash For Middleweight Gladiatorial, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Heavyweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Catechism VS Slag * Victor: Slag Broadside VS Kup Bronze Bracket: Scourge VS Hot Spot Snapdragon VS Avalanche For Heavyweight Gladiatorial, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Super-Heavyweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Round Robin: Rodimus Prime VS Galvatron Rodimus Prime VS Scorponok Galvatron VS Scorponok Bronze Round Robin: Fortress Maximus VS Sky Lynx Fortress Maximus VS Grimlock Sky Lynx VS Grimlock As this is actually the medal round, the combatants will have until the 30th to finish their matches, though finishing earlier would be greatly appreciated, especially in case some weird sort of tie develops. Full Combat Competition Logs coming soon. Round 1 Lightweight Matchups: Reflector VS Kurtz Weiss * Victor: Reflector (log) Fury VS Photon * Victor: Photon Americon VS Compile *''Victor: Americon'' Round 1 - Compile vs Americon - Full Lightweight (log) Vigil VS Fairway *''Victor: Vigil'' (log) Middleweight Matchups: Crash VS Fusillade * Victor: Fusillade Blueshift VS Redshift *''Victor: Blueshift'' (log) Excise VS Weirdwolf * Victor: Excise Red Alert VS Nate Briar * Victor: Nate Briar Heavyweight Matchups: Avalanche VS Catechism * Victor: Avalanche Hot Spot VS Dirge * Victor: Dirge Slag VS Boomslang * Victor: Boomslang (log) Swoop VS Bandit * Victor: Bandit Fleet VS Scourge * Victor: Scourge (log) Super-Heavyweight Matchups: Fortress Maximus VS Scorponok * Victor: Scorponok Galvatron VS Grimlock * Victor: Galvatron Rodimus Prime VS Sky Lynx * Victor: Rodimus Prime Round 2 Lightweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Reflector VS Photon Americon VS Vigil Bronze Bracket: Kurtz Weiss VS Fury Fairway VS Compile * Victor: Compile (log) For Lightweight Full-Combat, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Middleweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Fusillade VS Excise Blueshift VS Nate Briar Bronze Bracket: Crash VS Weirdwolf Redshift VS Red Alert For Middleweight Full-Combat, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Heavyweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Avalanche VS Bandit Dirge VS Boomslang Scourge VS ??? Bronze Bracket: Catechism VS Slag Hot Spot VS Fleet Swoop VS ??? For Heavyweight Full-Combat, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Super-Heavyweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Scorponok VS Galvatron Scorponok VS Rodimus Prime Galvatron VS Rodimus Bronze Bracket: Fortress Maximus VS Grimlock Fortress Maximus VS Sky Lynx Grimlock VS Sky Lynx As this is actually the medal round, the combatants will have until the 30th to finish their matches, though finishing earlier would be greatly appreciated, especially in case some weird sort of tie develops. Team Combat Competition Logs coming soon. Round 1 Lightweight Matchups: Redshift with Blueshift VS Sunstreaker with Sideswipe Blot with Mindwipe VS Marissa Faireborn with Nate Briar * Victors: Marissa Faireborn with Nate Briar Monstereo with Vigil '' VS Crosshairs with Fairway * ''Victors: Monstereo with Vigil '' (log) Fury with Swoop VS Fusillade with Fulcrum '''Heavyweight Matchups:' Sky Lynx with First Aid VS Scourge with Thrust * Victors: Sky Lynx and First Aid (log) Kup with Kurtz Weiss VS Slag with Boomslang * Victors: Slag with Boomslang Round 2 Lightweight Matchups: Gold Silver Bracket: Redshift with Blueshift VS Marissa Faireborn with Nate Briar Monstereo with Vigil VS Fusillade with Fulcrum Bronze Bracket: Sunstreaker with Sideswipe VS Blot with Mindwipe Crosshairs with Fairway VS Fury with Swoop For Lightweight Team Combat, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Heavyweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Sky Lynx with First Aid VS Slag with Boomslang Bronze Bracket: Scourge with Thrust VS Kup with Kurtz Weiss As this is actually the medal round for Heavyweight Team Combat, the combatants will have until the 30th to finish their matches, though finishing earlier would be greatly appreciated. Logs Post anything Olympic related here! The more the merrier! Artwork Got Olympic artwork to show off? Stick a link here! Extra Certificates Coming as soon as they are awarded. So far: Silver Tortoise: To Fortress Maximus, for being an extremely good sport during the Air Race A Nerf Arrow-Storm ™: Noah Wolfe, for representing the humans in the Artillery Range Little Medic Dude That Outlasted Fort Max and Kup: Fairway, for being a little medic dude that outlasted Fort Max and Kup in the Autobot/Junkion FFA. Golden Peanut: Monstereo, for being the peanut gallery during the Decepticon Free-For-All